I'll Get You Back In The Next Round!
by SubZeroIceDragon
Summary: Various different Scenarios involving the characters of Mortal Kombat and others. Note: They're will be Off-of-Character moments OOC . Every Scenario will be different and will probably not connect with each other.
1. Chapter 1: The Hellspawn and The Freezer

The Hellspawn and The Freezer

**Sub-Zero's P.O.V.**

"Scorpion! Hurry up and cook that piece of stake and deliver it to the customer!" I barked to my ex-rival. We were a few feet away from our cooking stations. I gathered and unpackaged the food, whereas he prepared and cooked it.

He mumbled away at something as he pulled off his mask and lit the frozen food,making it hot. Hot as in almost on fire! In fact, that's what happened…

I face palmed at the site of my _bone-headed_ co-worker. "How did I even get to work with this clown…?" I told myself.

There had been an incident with the stove 3 months ago as it had a gas problem in which the flames would not ignite on each burner. There had been a sign on it to let everyone know _**NOT**_ to use it. But this genius decided that it was a _**GREAT **_idea to light it up using his Hellfire. Because of that, the stove blew up and the flames flew on me, which I was right behind him! That $$hole was l_aughing like hell_ when I was crying out for help and rolling on the ground to put the flames out. Luckily for me, I have the element of ice and _cooled_ myself off as well as the kitchen to rid it of activating the fire alarms. Also, no customers were in the restaurant as well as co-workers besides The Boss. As a result, Scorpion was permitted to never use the "new" stoves ever again. He's forced to use his Hellfire to "cook" now; that and the microwave.

"Scorpion! You idiot! Put out that flame right now!" I was ready to freeze it with an ice ball.

"Bro, relax! Just watch. I got this all under control." Scorpion kept calm. He focused his flames and extinguished then slowly. The final product of the steak was… really high quality! Like you would need to pay top dollars at a fancy restaurant for.

The scent slid beyond my mask and entered my nose. I could smell how delicious it was going to taste.

"Mm, not bad for your Hellfire technique." I applauded, loosening my power completely . Can't help it; this time he actually did something _right _for once. "I must admit, if Boss ever smelled that, he'd let you use the stove again in no time."

"What can I say? I'm the best cook in the house." We fist bumped. Then, he put the steak on a plate and supplied it with a fork and a knife. Afterwards, slipping his mask back on, he stepped out of the kitchen and headed out to deliver the food.

Crossing my arms and watching him, I thought to myself: "He really has changed a whole lot since these 3 months have passed."

**A few minutes later…**

"**Ahhhhhhhhh!"**

I rushed out as fast as I could to witness someone on fire! Scorpion shrugged his shoulders as he walked over to my side.

"Eh, he deserved it." He patted my shoulder and walked back into the kitchen.

"…What just happened?" I stared at the person and realized who it was. Then, dropping my guard, I sighed at the scene. "What else is new…?" I stepped back into the kitchen while shaking my head.

* * *

**Scorpion's P.O.V.**

"Scorpion! Hurry up and cook that piece of stake and deliver it to the customer!" My ex-rival barked like a crazy old man. We were a few feet away from our cooking stations. He gathered and unpackaged the food, whereas I prepared and cooked it.

"Okay, okay, _blizzard breath…_" I mumbled that to myself as I pulled off my mask and lit the frozen food, making it hot. Hot as in almost on fire! In fact, that's what happened. But, it's all going according to plan…

There had been an incident with the stove 3 months ago as it had a gas problem in which the flames would not ignite on each burner. There had been a sign on it to let everyone know NOT to use it. I thought I'd fix the problem by using my Hellfire. Because of that, the stove blew up and the flames flew onto Sub-Zero, who I was in front of. I was _laughing like hell_ when I saw him crying out for help and rolling on the ground to put the flames out because I thought he was only messing around. Unfortunately, he wasn't. Good thing he has the element of ice at his disposal or else we wouldn't be working here anymore! Also, no customers were in the restaurant as well as co-workers besides The Boss. As a result, The Boss scolded me in a very harsh manner and almost fired me. I begged and begged for him to forgive me. Finally, he gave in… but cut a deal with me; I must use my Hellfire to "cook" now; that and the microwave.

"Scorpion! You idiot! Put out that flame right now!" Coming from an anger-rising Sub-Zero, he was building an ice ball within his hands. Though I was not facing him, I could feel the cool atmosphere.

"Bro, relax! Just watch. I got this all under control." Keeping calm, I focused the flames and extinguished then slowly. The final product of the steak was… really high quality! Like you would need to pay top dollars at a fancy restaurant for.

The scent trailed towards my frosty friend.

"Mm, not bad for your Hellfire technique." He applauded, loosening his power completely. "I must admit, if Boss ever smelled that, he'd let you use the stove again in no time." He must have been proud of me for once.

"What can I say? I'm the best cook in the house." We fist bumped. Then, I put the steak on a plate and supplied it with a fork and a knife. Afterwards, slipping my mask back on because I didn't want to scare anyone, I stepped out of the kitchen and headed out to deliver the food.

Upon arriving to the table, I saw none other than that idiot Johnny Cage, sitting at the table across from where my patiently waiting customer was.

"Hey buddy." I ignored his annoying voice; having my back face him instead. My customer was more important.

"Sorry we took some time to deliver your food. My sincere apologies." Placing the plate of steak onto the table, the customer was an older man who didn't mind. He knew I must have been busy, since there aren't a lot of us working here in general and today had been one of those days where it's packed. Plus, it was just me and Sub-Zero today. Everyone else decided to take their vacations yesterday and have not returned yet.

They didn't even notify us either… They must really hate us.

"Don't worry about it, son." He smiled. "I used to work at a restaurant myself."

"I see."

"Hey, Ghost Rider-Knockoff!" I turned around very slowly. "'Bout time I got your attention."

When I finally faced him, within seconds, the atmosphere of the restaurant became really hot. I gave him a death stare.

"And I suppose you aren't anything better, Mr. Nicolas Cage-rip-off?"

He stood up and our faces met. He was a few inches shorter than me. With our chests only inches away, our faces, about the same distance as well, everyone stopped and stared at us.

"No wonder why they didn't want you to be in 'Ghost Rider 3!' They knew you would be a terrible actor, even if you tried to audition! "The Movie Star lifted his hand and tapped my forehead with his index finger's knuckle. "Knock. Knock. Anyone home? Oh, right, I forgot; you have a thick, empty skull as a head!"

In a flash, with anger and rage in his eyes, I smacked Cage's hand away. "You can call me a bone-head, think that I'm an idiot, but you _**NEVER, EVER**_ call me a Knockoff of Ghost Rider! He's my freaking idol!"

"Just did. What are you gonna do abou-"

I lifted the mask that covered my real trademark identity off and lit him up on fire instantly. No one seemed to care though for some reason. _My type of audience..._

"**Ahhhhhhhhh!"**

I put my mask back almost immediately. The door to the kitchen flew open and came out was Sub-Zero. When he saw me, I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to him.

"Eh, he deserved it." I patted his shoulder and walked back into the kitchen. Within moments, Sub-Zero did as well.

* * *

**Yay! New story! How do you guys like it?**

**I'm on vacation now from school! This means I've got 2 months to entertain you humans. Whoopee for me. =P**

**As my profile thingee said a while back, I wanted to make another story that revolves around bits and shorts of MK stuff. This one, however, wasn't very short because of the 2 POV stuff… Another thing; all of the chapters are going to be different, so they will not flow with each other. Just think of it like an episode of Tom and Jerry; they end up in different scenarios in every episode. That's how I want to make this story.**

**Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I'm making certain characters OOC (Off of Character) in this and in future chapters. And the POV thing won't happen all the time. Just in certain events to clear things up, okay?**

**Plot Summary: **

**Scorpion and Sub-Zero are working in the kitchen of a restaurant and Sub-Zero has Scorpion rush to cook the steak. Scorpion lights it up on fire with his Hellfire, which reminds them both of what happened to their stove 3 months ago. Surprised at the unexpected results, Sub-Zero is amazed and tells his ex-rival that he may be able to use the stove sooner than expected. As Scorpion leaves to deliver the food, Sub-Zero processes the scene that just happened and tells himself how much Scorpion has grown. Outside of the kitchen, Scorpion delivers the food, while an unnoticeably Johnny Cage tries to get the attention of Scorpion. Cage taunts Scorpion, which gets him upset and taunts him back. Cage responds by saying how no one would want him and implys that he's an idiot. Enraged, Scorpion blows up on him and lights the Movie Star on fire. Scorpion returns to the kitchen after Sub-Zero arrives to see who was on fire, which Sub-Zero isn't surprised and trails right behind him.**

**As usual, ask me questions about the story and such. Or you can give me plot ideas for future chapters because I'll run outta ideas eventually and it's great to give and receive from the community. In the meantime, keep checking for updates for other stuff on my profile. Cya for now! =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Conference of the Realms

Conference of the Realms (Parody of "Hetalia!")

**Characters that are being portrayed as their Hetalia character-person… Just read the character list! Also, expect A LOT of OOC (Out of Character) things. I tried my best to match characters to how they act, so please bear with me…**

**Raiden - Finland/Tino**

**Smoke - England/Arthur**

**Johnny Cage - Prussia/Gilbert**

**Shao Khan - Germany/Ludwig**

**Sonya - Seychelles/ (No official name?)**

**Kitana - Hungary/Elizabeta**

**Mocap - America/Alfred**

**Rain - Switzerland/Vash**

**Shang Tsung - ?/? (You'll have to read to find out)**

**I do not own both the Mortal Kombat and the Hetalia! Franchises. Mortal Kombat is owned by Netherrealm Studios and Hetalia is owned by FUNamation & Himaruya Hidekaz**

* * *

The door opened gradually. Inside contained a huge table lining from one side of the room to the end of the other side. A light breeze swept in front of a line of people as they entered. Chatter lit up the room within seconds.

Afterwards, everyone settled down and took their assigned seats. Usually it would be musical chairs for everyone and have them sit anywhere they wanted as long as it was near the table. But this time, our Champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang, took the time to organize everyone according to their respectful realms. This Conference meeting is currently held in the Nexus Realm; the middle of all of the realms.

"This meeting is now in session." Raiden said. "In today's meeting, we will be discussing efficient ways to preserve our landscapes."

A hand was raised from the left side of the table. The Thunder God pointed to the hand. "Yes, what is it?"

"Didn't we discuss this in the _last _meeting?" The raised hand came from the gray ninja, Smoke.

"Indeed we did, Smoke. But remember who _decided to butt it._" Everyone looked to the right side of the table. They all glared at Johnny Cage.

"Oh screw you guys!" The Movie Star said. "It was just a suggestion!"

Everyone shook their head in disbelief.

…

In the previous meeting, we were trying to discuss what we can do to preserve the landscape. Before we could continue, Johnny Cage blurted out that he wanted to make a movie instead of this "lame excuse." Afterwards, he was dismissed from the conference until he can participate "correctly." Let's hope he's changed this time.

…

"Get on with it already!" Raiden faced his brother, Shao Khan; the Emperor of Outworld. He pounded the desk with his mighty fist.

"Fair enough."

Raiden discussed his plans with everyone and let Sonya take over the discussion.

…

**Meanwhile…**

…

Cage stared at the girl who sat across from him. It was the beautiful Edenian Princess, Kitana. She wasn't paying any attention to Cage one bit but focused on the conference more. Being the Princess of her Realm, she had to study and analyze the details. But as soon as she looked away from the main attention, her eye caught onto the direction of the movie star's glasses were facing.

"You pervert!" She whispered and blushed at the site. She wrapped her arms around her… upper body. Even as the Princess of a realm, she wasn't dressed as your average Princess. Actually, she was dressed in her Purple Tunic she wore during Deadly Alliance & Armageddon. All of her other costumes were either too revealing or not appropriate for a meeting.

"You're hot." The Movie Star said, whispering across the table.

"S-shut up! We're in an important meeting you idiot!" Her cheeks gained more shades of red.

"Got a boyfriend?" He tilted his glasses down to get a better look at the Princess with his own eyes.

She caught onto his plan and decided to play along. "Nope. Wanna take a guess how many asked that?"

"None; but of course I only score the hot on-"

"Take a guess: How many of them lived after those words left their lips?"

Johnny Cage froze in place after hearing that. A chill went down his spine. Cage imagined the whole image in his mind. In defeat, he put his head down in shame.

"Thought so." Kitana whispered that and smiled in triumph.

…

**Back to the meeting…**

…

"…And with that, we can build a machine similar to Cyrax and Sector to monitor upon the realms to protect us from incoming threats while preserving our lands." Sonya finished her speech. Everyone began the parade of claps.

Once the clapping had silenced, Sonya surveillanced the table.

"Are there any questions?"

Mocap, the guy who does the "Motion Capture" (Hence the name and yes, he is a real character in the Mortal Kombat Universe. He's the guy who does all the acting/actions for the in-game characters believe it or not. Minus the SFX obviously; he has his own.), raised his hand up high and waved it around a little. "Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Umm, okay? Mocap, what is your question?" A drop of sweat slid down her forehead. She really hated whenever Mocap asked a question. Like Johnny, he had a history of being irrelevant in supporting the meetings.

"Can I 'Mocap' the machine?" He laughed. "Hahaha, get it? 'Mocap?' This time, I'll be the 'Hero!'"

Smoke punched him in the face. "Will you stop being an imbecile?"

Mocap rubbed his cheek. "Geeze. Grumpy much? Wake up on the wrong side of bed?" He drank his soda he got from McDonalds.

"Umm… sure?" Sonya hesitated to answer because of the sudden reaction coming from Smoke.

"Hell yeah!" He jumped up and stood on the table. Once he did, he accidently knocked his cup over and stepped on his Hamburger in the process. "God Dammit!"

"What a clown…" Smoke shook his head

"In terms of their being a 'Hero' around and that idiot watching over my Realm, I will have to disagree." The Purple Ninja, Rain said. In his case, The Prince of Edenia did not want a stalker to stalk his territory in fear of being overruled again.

"Hey! Don't crush my dreams, Mister 'Prince's 'Purple Rain' inspired character!'" The Motion Capture human said.

It was true; Rain was actually inspired by Prince's song "Purple Rain." As much as it was true, he was annoyed to be reminded of it. "Says the one who really isn't a fighter and your outfit looks ridiculous!"

"Without me, all of you wouldn't be made in the 3D world!"

"It's true." Johnny Cage said out of nowhere.

…

"**NO ONE ASKED YOU!"** Everyone shouted at him.

…

"Psh, I'm Freakin' Johnny Cage! I can do whatever I want!"

And so they argued and argued for a few minutes. Now with Johnny Cage in the mix, everyone started complaining except for the ones who know how to keep calm.

Shao Khan grabbed his Warhammer and smacked the table. "Enough of this idiotic commotion!" Surprisingly the table didn't break. _Must have been manufactured by Nokia if you know what I mean…_

Everyone in the room stared at the Emperor of Outworld. "We are to speak one at a time for no longer than 8 Outworld Minutes! (Not sure if it's any different than Earth time) Got it! If anyone goes beyond that time or interrupts the person who is speaking will be smashed by my Hammer. Don't question my authority! If there's going to be a 'right' way to get a conference done, it's going to be MY way!"

Everyone nodded in fear of angering the powerful emperor. "Okay, the first one to speak should raise his or her hand when they're prepared!"

"Aren't you being overruling, Khan?" Raiden said.

"Shut up!" Khan looked around to see if anyone was prepared.

Only one hand rose.

…

"Hmph. You, eh…? You have my permission to speak, Shang Tsung"

The Sorcerer stood up and began to shape shift. The table committee witnessed his transformation. Everything became really bright as a result of his sorcery. Though the forces of Earthrealm expected something like this to happen, they didn't bother to stop him.

As the flash dimmed, everyone at the table saw a figure standing there that none of them recognized. "He" put out his hand and with that, a ray of sprinkles and sun shines provided a background for the new mortal… _or was he mortal at all?_

"Pastaaa~" Came from the man's lips He sounded… _Italian?_

Before anything more could happen, Shao Khan swung his hammer, barely missing the heads of the people in front of him, at Shang Tsung. With the collision, it knocked him out of the Shape Shift… and out the window… and he kept flying out into the sky…

…

"It was worth it." Said the Sorcerer, who remained flying into outer space.

…

"I'm hungry." Cage said, rubbing his stomach. Now that he mentioned it, it was getting pretty late and it was almost dinner time anyways.

"Me too." Mocap poked his head out and faced Cage.

"Eh, screw the rules anyways. Let's go eat." The Emperor stated.

With that, everyone left the room and followed the Emperor back into Outworld for a feast.

…

* * *

**Hetalia! This was originally supposed to be the entire plot of Kori… at least the way I saw it. Fun fact, huh?**

**With the help of Miracleheart and her Hetalia-fan-girl-knows-everything-about-le-series, I "attempted" to recreate and parody the very first episode of the series. **

**And that's the challenge I had. Mortal Kombat and Hetalia are two ****completely different**** things and relate in NO possible way. I literally had to mix them up the hard way. What I mean by that is trying to stay in character for Hetalia-style things (somewhat…), while mashing the humor (and making it up) of Mortal Kombat. So with that said, I'm sorry that this chapter is very jumpy and does not feature all of the 8 Main Characters. (Axis and Allies powers) I'm such a failure at this stuff! DX**

**Chapter Summary**

**Everyone settled into their reserved seats as Raiden started the topic of discussion; preserving the lands. As the topic was being discussed by Sonya now, Johnny Cage tried hitting on Kitana; resulting in her threatening him. When Sonya finished, she asks if anyone has any questions. A question came from no other than Mocap, who wishes to be "the hero." Annoyed by this, Smoke punches him and starts complaining. Also annoyed was Rain. The 3 of them, and Cage joined in suddenly, started an argument. The Emperor, Shao Khan, ended it by threatening everyone to remain to one person talking at a time. Everyone agrees and allows Shang Tsung to be the first to speak. He shape shifts into… I'll let you take a guess, which everyone is unaware of who his new "form" is. Shao Khan knocks him out of the window and that pretty much ends the conference.**

**Do you want to see me parody some other series? Let me know in the reviews and tell me how I did. =D**

**I'll be seeing you guys around!**


	3. Chapter 3: Story Collection 1

**Khess Kombat**

**Disclamers: I do not own both the Mortal Kombat franchise. Mortal Kombat is owned by Netherrealm Studios.**

* * *

"You won't win this time!"

"Get over here!"

"Damn! My health is low…"

"Perfect… Come here!"

**FINISH HIM!**

"W-what? I didn't mean to do that! Nooooooooooooooo!"

**PLAYER ONE TAKES THE LEADER!**

"Scorpion never loses at Khess Kombat!"

Sub-Zero slammed the controller down on the hard floor. "I knew I shouldn't have made a bet with you and this game!"

Scorpion put out his hand. Despite his _brilliancy_ at the Restaurant, he's a really good Chess player, especially when it comes to Khess Kombat; the mini game in Mortal Kombat: Deception. He's ranked as the 2nd best player in the whole MK Universe; 1st is Ermac ONLY because he's "made of many souls," so he can think of many strategies to outmaneuver his opponents.

"How much was it again?" Sub-Zero rolled his eyes. He was humiliated by all of his pride. Then again, he doesn't play that often.

"Four-thousand yen." ($40.00 in 'MERICAN dollars.)

"Don't you jip me. Because I will find out and you know it!" The Ice Warrior took out his wallet and handed the Hell-Spawn the exact amount of Yen.

"Thank you for losing your Yen. I will accept it without hesitation." The Hell-Spawn mimicked Perfect Cell's voice from DBZ; the American FUNamation dub-over.

"Shut up, A7X Skull Head-Reject!" _Sub-Zero's the sore loser type._

"Chill bro! Don't get all butthurt. That's the internet's job."

He couldn't help but to burst out laughing. If you've been on the internet long enough, you should know that there are too many kids on the internet who get pissed off at little things. Won't say which ones but you should know how it works.

"Okay, you got me that time!" Subzy had calmed down. "Wanna go another round?"

"Scorpion's always ready!"

_And so they began playing again… and Sub-Zero lost about twenty more times and then rage quitted after the final match._

The End

* * *

**Cooking with Scorpion: The Sequel (Parody)**

"Hey there viewers. Scorpion here. On today's 'Cooking with Scorpion,' I'm gonna teach YOU how to bake a cake. Not some One-Thousand Yen fancy, smanchy, Betty Crocker cakes; I'm talking about a delicious cake that just about anyone can make! Okay, let's get started."

"First, you're gonna need a Hen or a Chicken and a bowl. Why do we need a Chicken or a Hen? Simple answer!" Scorpion took a Chicken out from a barn moments before the show began. It was a healthy and everything. "It's easier to have a fresh egg that came out of the mother of one of them than to go buy one." He lifted up his finger like he had an idea. "Plus it's free."

The Hell-spawn laid the chick on the table and pointed at it. "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!" After that, he punched the said bird, in the gut, popping out an egg. The bird flew away afterwards… _Since when do Chickens fly? Idk, apply some Zelda logic in this._

"Now, the next thing you want to do is to crack the egg open and drop the yoke in the bowl." He grabbed a double-sided axe out of nowhere. "You want the egg to be cracked in the middle for a better result."

He proceeded by hurling the poor egg upwards and swung the sharp axe down on it. The yoke landed in the bowl. Once that was done, he put the Axe away.

"I hope you have plenty of flowers; because that's what you're gonna need for this cake." Scorpion took a vase, filled with water and some flowers and dumped them into the bowl with the yoke.

"Depending on what you want your cake to be, the flavor and fillings will be up to you. For me, I want to use strawberry because it's a purdy fruit." He winked at the cam. Then, the undead warrior dumped strawberries and other cake stuff with the content already in the bowl.

"Because I don't feel like explaining the next few steps since it's complicated, I'll demonstrate it for you." Scorpion started mixing the ingredients together carefully by shaking the bowl in multiple directions, mixing the contained ingredients. Afterwards, he put the bowl down and took his mask off.

"Normally, you would put this in the oven and heat it up to whatever settings you would normally cook a cake with. But I'd like to speed things up a bit and use my Hell-Fire to cook it. It'll only take 5 seconds to become perfect!"

With that said, he started shooting flames at the bowl from his mouth. There was a small alarm ticking by him that had been pre-set.

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**4…**

**BZZT! TOASTY!**

Scorpion paused and put his mask back on. The ingredients had now become a cake, filled with strawberry fillings and all that.

"For the last step, though it is optional, you can decorate your cake. I would use something you'd get from your local grocery store. For my cake, I'll use some Whip Crème and sprinkle real strawberries on top."

He decorated his cake and within a few minutes of doing so, it became a master piece.

"Thank you for watching another episode of 'Cooking with Scorpion.' Until next time, I'm Scorpion and I'll see you next time!" He brought out his axe again and cut the cake into slices and put them onto plates.

_After shooting this episode, it became a viral hit on sites on Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, and so on, making it the #1 Episode of this year. Scorpion became a millionaire with all the feedback and citations._

The End

* * *

**New update for this story. Speaking of update, I'm back in escuela. Yay me =P. Random but, I've officially had an account on FanFiction for a full year starting on 8/12/12! Happy Birthday to me x).**

**Wanna know a secret? I have already thought of the next chapter for this… as in who I want to use as the main characters. But I need to do more research on my topic. If you want to know what it's gonna be about, look in my reviews and look at 'Nerdette92's 'comment. So thank that guy/gal for the idea. Remember; you are welcome to request a story idea. I just might consider doing it.**

**Anyways, I was waiting to update this story when I had like 3 different short stories in this single chapter, but I think 2 would be enough. Three might be overkill and it might leave me in writer's block. (Hence the reason why there isn't a 3****rd**** story for this… Valve anyone? [Whoever gets that reference wins an onterweb cookie x)] ) So technically, this story would have been out almost 3-4 weeks ago ^^;**

**I'm not gonna make a chapter summary since they're both pretty self-explanitory.**

**With that out of the way, my main focus will be Kirby's story, I'm on a writer's block on that so don't expect it to be out anytime soon (though it hasn't had a new chap since like May or June. ._.)**

**In the meantime, I hope you've enjoyed these short stories and review and tell me if I should make more of these!**

**Until then, Cya later!**

**Ps: The part where Scorpion challenges the hen to MK, that part was reference and inspired by a small series on Youtube called "Mortal Kombat in real life" (I think; too lazy to look it up).**

**Pss: Don't try making a cake like Scorpion did… you'll regret it… trust me e.e…**

**Psss: Last but not least, I'm gonna do a one-shot or a drawling soon (not sure when that is). But here's the catch; It's gonna be for whoever my 25****th**** reviewer is. I've planned it to be whoever makes my review total for EVERY review that I've ever gotten. (For example, let's just say I have 10 reviews on Kori, 10 on Kirby, and 5 on this one. That equals 25 in total.) Whoever gets that spot will be asked what they want for a one-shot (Most preferably, a person who has an account on this site… but I think we can work out something if you're a person without an account D=). It's entirely up to you, as in what the story will be about and what thing you want it to be and so on. If you need more info or if you're confused, lemme know in a PM. (like Kirby, MK, etc. It's all up to you… unless I have never watched, seen it or w/e.) Same thing apples for the drawling part. So good luck trying to win that spot! (Currently, I have 23 reviews in total… 2 more shots… so you, my viewer of this thing could win!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Butler

**The Butler (Parody of Black Butler)**

Dear Mr. Fuya,

_This letter is to inform you of numerous complaints from the community. If you are not aware of it yet, there have been various screamings of people and your dog has been barking all night. Please attend to those situations immediately or we will have to do it ourselves. If you have any questions or concerns, you may call us at any time during the day at 1(800)-(Insert business number here). Our business hours are:_

_Mon - Fri: 6:00am - 7:30pm_

_Sat - 8:30am - 6:00pm_

_Sun - 8:30am - 5:00pm_

_Thank you for your time and enjoy your day. We hope to hear from you soon._

Sincerely,

Mr. Kazuya

"Persistent humans." I crumpled up the letter and threw it across the room, towards the door.

Just then, Sub-Zero, my Butler, opened the door and caught the wad of paper with his hand as if he were expecting it. "Good morning, Master Fuya." He glanced over my messy desk filled with paperwork. "I see you're up earlier than usual."

"What do you want?" I glared at him with my now cuffed hands under my chin.

"Nothing too special. What would you like for Breakfast?" He adjusted his tie. He was wearing his casual, black butler tux.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now leave-"My stomach growled. I blushed in embarrassment and had forgotten that the last time I had any food was yesterday during Breakfast.

"That's not what your stomach said." He smiled and put his hand out the door.

I growled and marched out of the office and into the dining hall.

As I sat down, my food was put on the table by some lady I was not familiar with.

"Your breakfast, Master. Hope you enjoy it." She smiled in delight and bowed quickly before proceeding into the kitchen.

"Hey lady," She halted. "What's your name?"

She turned and kept her pleasant smile. "Oh! My sincerest apologies! I'm Sherry. I'm new around here."

"I see. You are dismissed." I looked down at my food and began to eat.

"Arigatou. [Thank you]" She bowed again. "Enjoy your mean, Sir." She retreated into the Kitchen.

Sub-Zero walked in. "Enjoying your meal?" I nodded. He eyed at the Kitchen's floppy double-doors. "So I see you have met our new chief."

I nodded again. "How long has she been here?"

"Three days now."

I slammed my hands on the table. "Three days and I was not aware of her presence?"

"You've locked yourself up in your workroom for the past 3 days, Master. Occasionally, I've noticed you left it for a brief moment and locked yourself up again."

"And how would you know, Sub-Zero?" I began clenching my fists upon the silverware.

"I check up on you but the door was always locked." He began. "I would break in but I did not want to frighten you."

I sighed and got up from my seat and walked out. "I'm going to take a shower."

…

I rested my head against the shower wall. It felt nice closing my eyes every now and then. This is one of those times especially the hot water blanketing my exposed body. "This feeling…" I began dosing off until…

**Knock. Knock.**

"Master Fuya?" A concerned female voice whispered.

I snapped back into reality and turned the water off. "What is it?"

Silence.

I grinned and put my clothes on as well as my black robe. I crept towards the door and turned the door knob slowly.

Suddenly, the door was yanked opened and I saw a little girl, knife in hand, lunge the said weapon at my torso. With little reaction time, I barely put my arm in the way as the knife slit a vein.

"Gahh!" I bent down from the pain as I put pressure on the wound.

The girl lifted the knife up over my head and delivered another slice to my right eye.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed in agony. The open wounds squirted blood like crazy.

I fell to my knees and held my wounds despite how much they hurt. "What… do you want?!" I cried out before coughing out blood from being overwhelmed of the blood lost.

"Someone has to die, right?" A faint smile pecked onto her face before throwing the knife at my heart.

A direct hit…

…

**Knock. Knock.**

I jumped up almost immediately. "W-what is it?"

"Why do you take long showers?" A male voice cried out. "I gotta go pee like right now and all of the bathrooms are being used!"

"Idiot! Don't tell me your business! Haven't you heard of proper manners?" I shouted while turning off the water.

"…No." I face palmed

"Baka…" I dried myself off and put my clothes on this time instead of wearing the robe.

I walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door against the guy's face and was out of his way…

…

By the way, his name's Fred.

…

**Several Minutes Later…**

…

I was at my desk again, looking at the calendar. The date read "**October 31****st**"

"Bah. Who even believes in Halloween anyways? Tis but a day to dress up in ridiculous costumes. I have better things to do with my life instead of being bothered by numerous kids at my door." Just thinking about it aggravates me.

I stood up and paced around the room, just thinking about what that 'dream' was about… until I found myself walking out of the office and into the library. When I walked in there, I noticed a book on the floor.

"Inferior fool… "I picked it up and looked at its cover. The cover didn't have a title, but it was a dark green, like the kind you'd see on wet grass.

I opened it up and scanned a few lines from any the first page I saw. It read as I spoke the words out loud:

_"On the darkest of nights, he rushed home from the fear of being tracked down._

_Was it a predator? While the wind rustles the dark green leaves, you get that feeling that you can die at any moment. A rush in his blood and the fear crowds the mind. As he makes his way inside the house, the lights turn on in the Living Room with no one by the switch. The house was empty… except there was another light turned on upstairs. He was hesitant to know 'why' that light was on or 'what' was up there but proceeded cautiously. What he saw was..."_

"Me…" _That little girl's voice!_

The book slipped out of my hands as I saw the, said figure, across the library. Her cold, lifeless face didn't make her face any scarier than she already was. She walked limply over here, holding her arm.

She didn't look hurt though- at least from this distance. Once she was just a few feet away, that's when I saw the open wounds on her. She looked in very bad and critical condition.

"Help me…" She collapsed in my arms. So many questions needed to be asked and answered.

"Sub-Zero!" I cried out. The black-tux-coated demon appeared within seconds. "Who is this girl? More importantly, how did she get in here?"

"I am unaware of who this girl's identity and I'm not sure how she got in here." He stared at her. "Shall I prepare a room for her to recover, Master?" I nodded and he left the library at an incredible speed.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to where Sub-Zero was and laid her on the bed. Sub-Zero bandaged her wounds with the nearby first-aid kit and tucked her in the blankets.

I turned to my Butler as he turned to me. "I had this vision of this girl in a dream I had when I dozed off in the shower..."

"That's not strange at all." He stared at her again.

I face palmed. "Not like that!" I sighed and sat down in a chair. "I want you to watch over her as much as you can."

"As you wish, Master." He put his hand over his heart and did a quick bow.

"I'm going to investigate this mansion until I find out who's responsible for this…" I grasped my hands against the arm rest's front. "If I need you, I will call you. If I don't return in ten minutes, I want you to go after me. Got it?" I rubbed my nose.

"Yes, Master."

"Good." I got up and walked into the library.

The library looked no different from when I was last in here not so long ago. I turned on all the lights, (they weren't all on before) brightening up the room. The ground, stained with blood, led a trail to the wall, where a huge splattered bloody stain remained across the room.

"My god…" I followed the trail up until I met with the wall. Then I looked around to see if there were any more leads. "Dammit!" I slammed my hand against the wall.

But then it hit me.

I looked at an open window on the other side of the library (Not where Kori entered, another side). "This wasn't opened before!" So I made my way over there and went out the window.

I was outside, more specifically in the back of the house. It was really cold out here, even though it's still the afternoon. The sky was heavily cloudy and it could rain any minute now. The weather is _too_ perfect for this.

But there a figure was on their knees, picking flowers in the garden before the rain crashed down on them.

"Hey! You!" I shouted. "What are you doing out here? It's gonna rain any moment now!"

"I know!" The figure was a female, telling from her voice as she did not bother to face me.

I grinded my teeth and ran over to her. "I want you inside right this instant! Something strange is going on and you're a free target being out here alone!" The girl turned out to be Sherry.

"I'm aware of that, Master Fuya." She lowered her eyes and stood up, but had her back facing me.

The wind started picking up as the rain started falling. Her maiden dress was getting wet, as my own clothes.

**BOOM!**

Thunder struck off in the distance.

"We better hurry inside." I grabbed her hand. She shook her head.

"Please leave." I heard her voice tremble.

We both remained silent… Idk how long that silence held but it remained until I decided it was enough.

"Was that your daughter I saw not so long ago?" She remained silent, until she turned around finally. My only eye (only eye because of the eye patch) widen when I saw what was in her hand. (Take a guess on what it is.)

"Tell Ashley I'm sorry…" She was crying since the rain started. "Save yourself, Master. I'm a monster!" She cried out. "The demon's going to possess my body again! Please! I beg of you! Run while you still can!"

"Demon!?" My body froze. "Was that girl only a decoy…?"

But then her figure emitted a bright purple aura; a powerful aura too. "Master Fuya, RUN!" I was blown back a few feet by its sudden eruption before I was able to do anything. Her eyes were also lit up with a purple glow.

"So you're that Kid who runs this mansion. What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Her voice suddenly mixed with a demonic female voice.

"And what if I am?" I got up. "What's a demon like you gonna do to someone like me?"

"Do something to you?" She had the most devilish grin on her face. "HA! I already have done something!" She pointed her finger at me. "Remember that breakfast Sherry served you this morning? I forced her to add a small extra ingredient to it. Want to know what it's called?"

My body suddenly went numb along with dizziness and I collapsed onto the grass. "What… did you… do… you witch!?" I was having trouble breathing.

"I poisoned yah!" She kneeled down next to me. "How does it feel to be helpless? To feel useless? To feel powerless?!" She spat on my face. "Much like your parents when they were murdered."

"You take that back!" I screamed at her. But as I did, I coughed out something… purple-ish mixed with red…

"You're not the boss of me kid. I've already killed some people around this place and you're getting blamed for it! Isn't life just wonderful?"

I was breathing heavier. "You're making my life… a bit easier… now that you mention… it."

"What's that? Are you trying to tell me to be worried about something?"

"Damn right I am…" I coughed out more of that stuff… "Sub-Ze-" She put the knife against my throat.

"Nuh uh. Calling on someone will just ruin the fun, now won't it?"

"Dammit…"I held my stomach. "Gah!" I really wanted to vomit because of how bad it was messing up my stomach and such.

"Don't worry sweetie. It'll all be over soon…" The demon licked the blood that had already been on the knife. "Have a nice dream… IN HELL!" She lifted the knife up and slammed it downward.

…Except Sub-Zero flew in and kicked the woman's stomach pretty hard. She flew into the brick wall that stood pretty close to the garden.

Sub-Zero held an umbrella over my head while the rain crashed over him. "My master won't be dying today, Madam. I already knew about all of this since the moment you were inside Sherry, wretched demon."

The demon was still recovering and rubbed her mouth. "What are you talking about…?"

"I wanted to wait until you showed your true self before I planned my assault." He looked at his chronometer watch. "Ten minutes have passed, Master Fuya."

"Bah. Ten minutes went by too fast." He laughed at my remark.

"You're always hard-headed. I've always found that interesting about you, Master."

"Shut it…" I blushed a little from that and shook my head. "You're embarrassing me…"

"Are you done with your little chit chat?" She grabbed the knife and pointed it at Sub-Zero. "Because you're going down to hell with this brat!" She charged at him while leaping into the air.

"Just because I'm a Butler…" He got into his ice ball pose and quickly shot and froze the demon-possessed-maiden in the air. "Doesn't make me like your average Butler." He then launched himself up into the air next to the frozen figure. _"I'm just simply one hell of a butler!"_ He proceeded to grab the figure's head and slamming it down onto the ground, along with himself, cracking the ice and ground below.

The demon screamed in pain and agony. It was almost ear-piercing, but that did not phase the Butler. He stared at her in the eyes. "As a demon spirit posing as a maiden, you stand as a threat to the other humans. But as a demon spirit without a vessel, you aren't much of a problem. I suggest you leave the maiden's body and return to where you belong and never return."

"Piss off, you son-of-a-"

"Or shall I take you out by force?" His hand emitted a sky blue-ish glow.

Sherry's body tried squirming around, but the impact from the ground had done a lot more than what it had shown. It had paralyzed the demon's control over the body, rather than hurt the vessel itself. "You… What have you done to my control?"

"I've studied the arts of taking away the control of the controller without destroying the controlled vessel. In other words, I never harmed Sherry once, though it looked like it. I only harmed your control over here."

I was only staring at them in amazement. "What technique… "

"I hate you!" The aura surrounding Sherry was being lifted out of her body and within seconds, the demon's spirit started floating away. "I will have my revenge once I find a stronger vessel!"

"I beg to pardon but there won't be a next time." Sub-Zero leaped into the air again and swung his hand that was glowing into the spirit, thus shattering the spirit completely. My jaw fell to the ground at the sight.

**FATALITY!**

He landed on his feet. "She won't be here anymore." He looked at Sherry and then at me. "Let's return back inside now, shall we?" I nodded as he lifted Sherry up and started walking back into the house.

…

Except he forgot something…

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M GETTING ALL WET FROM THIS RAIN YOU FOOL!"

…

**Sometime Later…**

Her eyes were slowly opening.

"She's waking up, Master."

"Good."

Sherry shook her head and sat up immediately but held her head. "Where's Ashley?"

"She's resting in the room across the hall. She'll be fine." I told her what happened when I found her.

Her hands clenched the blanket sheets. "Is… the demon gone?" Sub-Zero and I nodded. "I'm terribly sorry for the damages. What can I do to make it up?"

"Nothing. Just get better." I walked out of the room. She looked at Sub-Zero.

"Is something bothering Master Fuya?"

"The demon had said some things that made him uncomfortable. But he'll be fine. Maybe he needs some time alone." He adjusted his glasses. "But that's how he always is anyways, so I wouldn't worry about him too much. Leave that job to me."

"That demon almost had him killed… Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to repay him back?"

"Who knows? I only follow what he tells me to do. After all, I am his Butler." She sighed in guilt. "It's best if you rest up and recover."

"Okay…" She nodded. Sub-Zero began walking out. "Wait."

He looked back. "Yes?"

She lowered her eyes. "…Thank you." He simply nodded and closed the door and turned the lights off.

…

**Outside in the Front…**

"Mother and Father… am I really worthless as that demon said? Were you powerless when you two were murdered inside this mansion? How would have you dealt with the demon? So many questions I can ask you." I found myself hugging my knees at the footsteps, staring at the gray clouds. It had stopped raining when we got inside earlier.

Sub-Zero opened the front door. "Don't let the demon's words bother you too much. That's what she wants."

"What if she's right… what if we're all worthless in the end? It's just not possible to be strong forever…"

He adjusted his coat. "You see, Master Fuya, that's only possible when you call it quits. Once you give up, you give up. You lose something when you can't go on anymore." I looked at him. "No strength can overcome emotion without letting the first tears flow down your face. Sometimes, you just gotta let go of everything that's holding you on the ground and then push onward." A light came out of the clouds and shinned over the two. "There's always a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. But you can't have it unless you reach for it with your heart and mind."

I looked up into the sky and watched it clear up more. Once it all cleared, the sky had like an orange-ish background and the sun happened to be setting. I stared at the sun… until I felt something sliding down my face. _I'm… crying._

"Remember what I said. It's okay to let it out." I got up and just hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and just stood there for a minute.

"Let's go inside, Master."

I nodded. "Okay…" So we ended that hug and walked back into the house and I looked back at the sunset. "I need to move on now… sorry, but I just can't stay in the past forever. Goodbye, Past."

…

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!- Except its Christmas…**

**This story was intended to be out on Halloween day since well… that's when I had it planned out, but you know what? Screw it. I've been working my butt off with school and even though I am currently on vacation, I haven't really been working on my stories because I recently got Kingdom Hearts for the 3DS and it's AMAZING! That could mean a new 'parody' or something… who knows. Maybe if I get enough response or something, it could happen… but it would be hard to do since there's so much stuff going on in the series that it'll have to be focused on one section. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys didn't miss me too much. As I said before, I've been busy and the holidays are hectic, but sometimes rewarding at the end. But I actually sat down and worked on the rest of this story for the past few days to show you guys that I can get this out finally.**

**Chapter Summary (It's a big one because of all the content I packed into this story):**

**Kori reads a letter from the city president, stating he has to make his 'dogs' stop making so much sound. He tosses it away and his butler, Sub-Zero, tells him he should go eat breakfast. He marches over there and is served by a new maiden that works in the mansion named Sherry. Sub-Zero tells Kori that she has been working in the Mansion for 3 days now, which no one has told him about her arrival. He then storms out and takes a shower to cool off but ends up falling asleep in there. Then, he is awaken by a little girl who ends up 'killing him.' But then he wakes up and realizes it was a dream (Dream-ception much?) and then is alarmed when someone wants to use the bathroom that he was in because he assumed it was the little girl, but finds out it was someone else. He then goes into his office and then starts wondering around, thinking about what that dream meant and who that little girl was until he finds himself in the library. He sees a book on the ground and picks it up and reads a few lines from a book and then sees the little girl, but she's wounded and requires medical attention. Sub-Zero happens to come at the nick of time and prepares a bed for her while Kori brings her over there. Once they get her to rest, they try to figure out where she came from and why is she here. Kori tells Sub-Zero to watch over here while he goes to find out who or what's behind all of this. He sees a trail of blood in the Library and he follows it and he sees the window open, so he hops out of it to find himself in the back of the house, where Sherry was. Little did Kori know, Sherry's been possessed by a demon and had poisoned the poor owner of the mansion from the breakfast he ate. The Maiden-possessed demon almost finishes off Kori, but Sub-Zero flies in at the last second and admits he knew everything about the demon since it possessed her and stuff. The demon attempts to attack/kill Sub-Zero, but he does enough damage to knock the demon's control of Sherry's body and forces the demon to leave her body. The demon leaves the body and demands that they'll be back with a more powerful form, but Sub-Zero kills the Demon's spirit before they leave the area. Sub-Zero takes sherry back inside and puts her into bed-rest and when she wakes up, she wonders where her daughter was and if she can do anything to make it up. Kori says no and leaves the room and goes out into the front. Sherry talks to Sub-Zero about Kori and is he sure that there isn't anything she can do. But the Butler says that it's up to Kori to make those calls and leaves the room so she can rest up. Kori looks up into the sky and questions a lot of things to his deceased mother and father and Sub-Zero appears next to him and tells him that he has to be strong and to keep pressing on towards the future. Kori nods and starts to cry and hugs his Butler. Sub-Zero tells him to return inside and he nods and they go back into the mansion. Kori takes one last look at the sky and says that he's going to move on with his life.**

**Most Notable aspects in this story and trivia: **

**The letter in the beginning was signed by the city president, Kazuya. I didn't really come up with the name. I actually just took the name 'Kazyua' from the game 'Tekken.' Don't ask why, I just came up with a random name on the spot and that one happened to be the name.**

**Ashley, the daughter of Sherry wasn't really a part of the story that much. Why? Because I originally had her as a killer who tries to kill everyone, hence the dream scene, but that ended up becoming Sherry, who was possessed by the demon. She then became a filler character and was never really included again.**

**Fred's character was just used as filler. Nothing more or less.**

**The quote from the book Kori was reading is not in an actual book. It was written by me for the sake of the plot to progress.**

**When the demon possessed Sherry, I originally intended for her to capture Kori when he fell to the ground because of the poisoned, but was dropped because it would have made the story much longer than it needed to be. The story alone is around 3,500 words, more or less.**

**As I said with Ashley being a filler character, I had thought about having her be by her mom's side when Sherry woke up or something around those lines.**

**When I had imagined Kori sitting there alone, looking at the sky and up until Sub-Zero came around, I had imagined a Kingdom Hearts-like style to show a visual of what I can do, while trying to keep the Black Butler tone. **

**The things Sub-Zero tells Kori about giving up and moving on was also inspired by Kingdom Hearts, but it also has that anime-like dialogue to it, so I tried mixing both of them and I got what was shown.**

**(A personal note to Nerdette92, the user who had requested that I should do a parody of Black Butler)**

**Thank you for making a request on a story to write. I am very, very sorry that it came out like 2-3 months after you had requested it. .… I'm not sure if I nailed either of the two main characters right because I literally did like 5 minute research on Ciel's character only since I wanted to make the story focus on Kori being Ciel. (Thank god for Wikipedia for anime stuff…) As for Sub-Zero being Sebastian, I think I did a decent job on making him act like the Butler. The hardest part about making this story is the fact that I didn't base it off as an actual episode (or so I think?) as I did with the Hetalia! parody. I made it in my own story style and plot, though I will admit, it is pretty jumpy (as usual) and I'm sorry for that too. But anyways, again, thank you for making a request! You're awesome!**

**-SubZeroIceDragon**

**As usual, thanks for reading my story and go ahead and review it if you like. Also, if you have a request, feel free to either message me or include it in a review! Thanks a lot and Holidays Everyone! =)**

**Ps: Should I do more of the "Most Notable aspects in this story and trivia" in my future stories? Lemme know, okay? I think I can actually interact and show some 'behind the scenes' stuff with that and it might be interesting to look back at these one day to see what I was really thinking.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mortal Kombat or Black Butler or the characters that were used or portrayed as. Mortal Kombat is owned by Netherrealm Studios and Black Butler is owned by Yana Toboso.**

…

* * *

…**Random extra: (This is something that makes no sense because it was a Skype voice call between me, MiracleHeart, and EliteKessu. It's called the 'Story Game' where you make a random story by saying 1 word per person until someone says "The end.")**

**There once was a bear that um, a giant Mario Kart and raced a furry derp alpaca. The end.**

**Once upon a decade lived some dwarf hedgehog that burst a Jigglypuff into a million over-9000! Stars. The end.**

**There were no story to be told and there hasn't been a whale bigger than the beach. The end.**

**I like cereal so I told my platypus to go ice-skating underwater so he LIFTS the purple elephant. The end.**

**One time there was a llama that ate several little tomatoes. The End**

**...Okay, now I'm really done… cya later!**


End file.
